Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf
Lillian "Lilly" Michelle Thurwolf is the daughter of Mikoto Maria and Renton Michael Thurwolf I and also the intelligent twin sister of Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf and she is also the holder of the Dragon of Wisdom Appearance Lilly has short bob style Dark Teal hair. she also wears glasses, with out her glasses she seems to have astigmatism in her eyes. and wears dark brown School shoes with white stockings and a pleated checkered skirt with a orange and pink patterned sweater-vest with rolled up sleeves. she is very Identical to her twin brother in some ways, like her twin brother she wears his dark purple jacket, when he is not around, she also has atlantean pointy ears just like her twin brother and half-sister Personality Lilly's personality was always been calm but yet happy.her calmful and nice attitude. that she is very friendly, and is respectful to those her twin brother follows worthy. Well spoken and somewhat peaceful, she is very shown being so collected and yet friendly.its unknown if she and her twin brother share the same personality Abilities and Powers Shamanic Techniques Mind Reading: like her twin brother, This is the ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Lilly was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding her. Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria Relationships Lilly has encountered many different people throughout her life, ranging from her family, her friends and allies, to bad rivals and enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during his childhood. Lilly has not shown many romantic feelings towards to no one Character Relationships *Daughter To Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Twin sister to Eliskuya Michael *"Big" Sister to Millie Marson *Half-Sister to Rena Tearson *Was killed but healed thanks to her twin brother's girlfriend *niece to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson *close friend and to her twin brother's girlfriend Nao Juliet *infected with a deadly parasite by Sharona De Vil Rhodes *holds a big grudge against on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing her twin brother *Made a Promise to her twin brother, if he well save her from danger and it was later fulfilled Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her twin brother *Practicing Kong-Fu with her twin brother *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *takeing afternoon naps under a tree with her twin brother Her Dislikes *Sharona De Vil & Ellie Eliwood *Death *Blood *her twin brother's death *saying she was sorry to her twin brother *used as bait by Sharona De Vil Rhodes History Past Little is known about lilly michelle thurwolf's she was born December 2nd 1991 to Renton Michael Thurwolf I, a cowardly father, and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf, a caring mother. she spent most of her early childhood living with her mom and twin brother, her father left the family for unknown reasons. meanwhile with her grandmother ayeka nayru, who helped her in the family ways of shaman. For the most part of her childhood. she was regularly outcasted by her grandmother, because of her powers so she spends most of her time listening to the sounds of the wind with her twin brother Childhood Lucca's Orphanage the follow mouth has past by. she was soon later Adopted by Lucca Ashtear. who Adopted her along with her twin brother and baby sister. soon after she was adopted by lucca. she and her twin brother was later meet with Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who reminded her who killed their mother. it was sharona De Vil Rhodes who telled him. who kiled their mother. after she left, she was she later kidnapped by sharona de vil rhodes. used as bait for her twin brother to save her Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano soon after being Kidnapped by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, she later watched in horror for her twin brother being thrown in a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano. she prayed for her twin brother's safe retrun but she was later infected with a deadly parasite to knock her out cold Working Together with Sharona Present Time Character Trivia *Like her twin brother Eliskuya. she is right handed. See Also Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thurwolf Family Member